


Curiosity and the Cat

by anaraine



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisuke often wishes Yoruichi was a little less curious, especially when she pokes around his undocumented experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryujinjakka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryujinjakka/gifts).



> A treat for ryujinjakka - you had so many lovely prompts, dear! I hope you find this one enjoyable.

Kisuke loves Yoruichi. It's an easy enough thing to admit, as she is best friend and lover and he owes her a hundred times over for a multitude of different things.

That said, he often wishes she were a little less curious when poking around his undocumented experiments.

"Yoruichi," he says, and has to laugh a little as her spine seems to turn into liquid, all the better to curl herself around him. "I told you—"

"Shhh," Yoruichi whispers, moving to press her glittery, pollen-sticky fingers against his lips. He doesn't dodge fast enough, and the pollen quickly lights a line of fire from his mouth and down his spine, leading straight to his dick.

" _Oh_ ," he hears himself say, his voice echoing strangely in his ears. "That's– that's very different."

Yoruichi snickers in his ear, and noses her way down the curve of his neck to suck a bright red hickey on his bared shoulder. He squirms at the sensation, hands dropping to find a hold on her hips and pull her closer as he tries to focus on the warmth spreading underneath his skin. He has tested the pollen as an aphrodisiac before —in much smaller and more controlled doses— but it had been _nothing_ like this.

"Can I—?" he starts to ask, fingers plucking lightly at her clothing before he is interrupted.

"Of course, Kisuke." Her voice is even more like a purr than usual, a contented rumbling that he is _sure_ she had learned in her other form.

Still, he unties the knot of fabric at the back of her neck, and then goes to work at the cloth binding her breasts. It is hard to focus as she grinds down against him, but it is a _very_ enjoyable distraction. By the time he has found his brain again, she has managed to divest him of all of his clothing.

"Not fair," he pouts, but she only offers him a catlike grin while pressing him down to the cold, wooden floor. He shivers at the contrast between the floor and his skin, but doesn't really mind the sensation; he knows he will love whatever she has in mind.


End file.
